


Family

by adhd_mess



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Institutions, Post-Canon, Rehabilitation, Romance, and swindler saves brother and sister, au where cutthroat lives and goes to a mental hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Cutthroat lives and Swindler visits him in the mental hospital.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Family

Placing a couple thousand yen on the cashier's desk he eyed her. "The same as usual?" Taking in a deep breath she nodded, keeping eye contact with the man. "Here's your bread." He said quietly as he bagged her bread and put it into a pretty brown bag. "Thank you." She took the bag from his hands and they bowed at each other before she left. "I don't know why you visit him. He's just a monster, a killer." The man muttered. "Don't keep such a narrow mind. People who do bad things aren't always monsters." Walking down the street of Kansai she took a left, knowing where to go she crossed the street and arrived at her destination. The akudama mental ward. She and the guard exchanged eye contact and she allowed her to enter. 

They brought her to one of the tables in the meeting room and she laid the bread down beside her. She sighed. The door opened and a man in a straightjacket was revealed. His snow-white locks were to his waist not short anymore. A smile etched onto his face seeing his angel. He sat down on the opposite side of the table as her. "Angel~" He cooed, letting the nickname roll off his tongue. "Cutthroat." His smile grew hearing her name. "I brought you bread." He hummed lightly. "Thank you! How have you been, my angel?" Running her hand through her hair she stared at him. "Good, Sister and Brother are enjoying the snow." He shook his head back and forth in content. "That's nice. Still sorry about that I almost killed them." He said nonchalantly. "It's okay." She watched him with a careful gaze.

"How are your homicidal feelings?" He shrugged. "They've been better lately." They were both silent for a minute. "Do you actually feel remorse for what you did or is it a lie like when you told me to open the door?" He averted his gaze from Swindler's and stared at the bread. He began reliving the memory of trying to kill her and he dug his teeth into his lip trying to forget. "I meant what I said. I do love you, my angel." He paused. "I still like the color red but they give me this medicine that makes me not want to kill when I see red and they also give me a medicine that doesn't make me see halos-"

"Cutthroat!" His eyes met hers. "I love you but I am scared of you. I am scared you will hurt me, Courier, Sister, or Brother. I need closure, Cutthroat." He gulped, he closed his eyes and prepared for the incoming question. "Do you feel remorse?" He was silent.

Remorse was a tricky thing for Cutthroat, he didn't really understand it. Yeah, he'd feel bad if he made someone upset but if no one found out? He didn't care. He was like that ever since he was a child. So in some ways, he felt remorse, someways he didn't. He never understood why and he hated and hated himself for it. Why did he not care about things that didn't impact the people he cared about. He only cared about a few people.

Oh, but he felt guilt, and a lot of it too. He knew how his actions hurt his angel, he felt guilt for it and remorse too because it hurt her and the people she cared about so in turn it hurt him.

"When it comes to you, yes. But I do know right from wrong! I won't kill anymore, I swear it! I'm sorry!" She kept her head down as he frantically cried for her approval."

"I'm going to trust you, Cutthroat." He nodded excitedly. "I'm going to pull some strings and get you out of here, we can be a family."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
